Prison, Pain and Love
by RamuCa
Summary: Chap 2 is UP!. KyuMin FF. seorang polisi yang jatuh cinta pada tawanan penjara. DLDR! RnR Please...
1. Escape

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Prison, Pain and Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T to M**

**Genre: Romance, crime**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: **

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**.**

"Ahnn... ah…ah…" suara desahan seseorang yang keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Hhentikanhh… kauhh sudah telalu banyakhh mengeluarkannyahhh…" desahnya tak karuan.

Namun seseorang dibelakang tetap saja menggenjot dengan liar.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang sedang memperhatikan 'aktifitas' mereka dengan perasaan geram.

"Cih, lama-lama aku tak akan tahan membiarkan mereka menyakitinya. Tunggu saat yang tepat, dan aku akan membunuh kalian satu persatu." gumam orang tersebut.

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Pagi yang cerah, ini adalah saat bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk pergi bekerja. Yaa, ia mulai merapikan seragam yang ia pakai. Setelah segalanya lengkap ia segera pergi dengan mobilnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk segera sampai ke kantor setiap harinya.

Padahal tak ada yang spesial dengan 'kantornya' itu. Yaa, bagaimana sebuah tempat bekerja bisa disebut spesial dan menyenangkan jika yang ditangani dan isi dari tempat itu saja rata-rata manusia bermasalah semua atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan narapidana.

Yaaa, Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai polisi penjaga di sebuah penjara yang telah cukup lama dihuni oleh banyak narapidana yang sangat bermasalah. Akan sangat menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang untuk bekerja sebagai polisi di pelayanan masyarakat. Namun tidak bagi seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini. Ia malah menyukai bekerja sebagai polisi penjaga di penjara.

Awalnya memang ia sangat menolak ketika ia ditugaskan sebagai polisi penjaga di penjara menyeramkan itu. Namun sekarang ia bersyukur dengan apa yang ia jalani sekarang. Yaa… karena 'sesuatu' yang sangat ia senangi akhir-akhir ini.

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Yeah, aku sampai ketempat ini. Tempat dimana aku bisa melihatnya lagi dan lagi setiap hari.

Setiap hari aku tak akan meletakkan barang-barangku dulu di mejaku, namun aku akan melihat keadaan 'mereka' di tempatnya.

Yeah, aku sudah berada disana sekarang, kulihat dari kejauhan mereka lagi-lagi mengganggunya. Sungguh aku sangat geram melihat orang yang kusayangi itu di perlakukan kasar oleh mereka.

Disana ada sekitar tujuh orang berbadan besar, dan satu _namja_ mungil dan manis. Yaa, _namja _mungil itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat kuharapkan menjadi milikku sekarang.

Kau bisa bayangkan betapa sakitnya ketika aku melihatnya tengah di sodomi oleh beberapa _namja _besar itu? Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit ketika _namja-namja_ brengsek itu menyodoknya, dan beberapa lainnya terlihat tertawa melihat ekspresi sakitnya dan sisanya berusaha memeganginya dan membuatnya berdiri.

Rasanya aku ingin segera membunuh mereka, tapi Aku bisa apa sekarang? kalian tahu ini penjara paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Tak ada yang hidup Selain para manusia gila disini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan emosiku saat ini. Kemudian aku kembali,dengan hatiku yang sudah kesekian kalinya sakit karena melihat tontonan itu. Ini masih pagi, kapan nafsu birahi orang-orang itu terpuaskan?

Saat aku mulai duduk, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa membebaskannya dari sana? Membebaskannya dari kesakitan yang setiap hari mengganggunya.

Kau tahu? _Namja_ itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya setahun yang lalu, ketika aku memeriksa data para narapidana disini.

Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa bisa _namja_ mungil dan manis itu bisa berada disini dan menjadi salah satu penghuni penjara mengerikan ini?

Aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa bisa demikian, karena yang kutahu alasannya adalah dia telah membantai beberapa siswa SMA sampai mereka mati. Kenapa bisa _namja_ semanis itu bisa berbuat seperti itu?

Ahh, aku tak akan ambil peduli dengan masalah itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa keluar dari sini dan aku akan menjadikannya milikku.

Hari selanjutnya aku kembali melihat tontonan itu, membuatku merasa semakin sakit. Setiap hari aku selalu berpikir keras agar bisa mengeluarkannya dari sini. Namun pemikiranku selalu buntu ketika aku mengingat disini aku sebagai polisi dan dia sebagai narapidana yang menghuni penjara ini,tempat dimana aku bekerja.

Baik lupakan masalah itu dulu. Cari cara lain Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau mencintainya? Apakah kau mau melihatnya disakiti seperti itu setiap saat? Kau harus berusaha.

**Normal pov**

Ketika kyuhyun dengan tampang begitu menyedihkan tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya dan terlihat berpikir keras, seseorang kemudian menghampirinya

"Hei? Ada apa denganmu? Setiap hari aku melihatmu selalu seperti itu. Apa ada hal yang membuatmmu tertekan?" Tanya orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia kembali berpikir dan tak mau ambil peduli dengan orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei… ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih dengan lamunannya yang tak tentu arah.

"Oh baiklah, mungkin kau perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu yaa…" kemudian orang itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian dengan cepat kyuhyun menoleh, "Donghae _hyung_, tunggu… apa kau tahu cara mengeluarkan narapidana disini Dengan cepat?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae terlihat menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Rupanya itu masalahmu? Baiklah… kurasa ada satu cara…"

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Sungmin POV**

Siapa yang tahu kesakitanku disini? Kalau bisa, aku ingin hukuman matiku dipercepat agar kesakitan-kesakitan yang kurasakan cepat berakhir.

Hah, bosan menjadi budak nafsu para binatang disini. Setiap hari kerjaku hanya menungging dan dengan lapang dada menunggu benda-benda keras menjijikan itu masuk kedalamku.

Bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku bunuh diri saja ketika selesai membunuh siswa brengsek itu. Dengan begitu, penderitaanku tak akan berlebihan seperti ini. Mendekam di penjara yang sangat mengerikan, satu sel dengan para binatang brengsek yang buta gender gara-gara terlalu lama menjadi penghuni di tempat sialan ini.

Kupikir lubangku sudah koyak, karena terlalu banyak dan teralu sering dimasuki benda menjijikan itu. Namun ternyata begitu elastis.

Kalian tahu apa alasan kenapa aku membunuh siswa itu dan menyebabkanku masuk ke penjara ini?

Awalnya aku adalah seorang guru magang disebuah SMA ternama di Seoul. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik selama masih magang di sana. Selalu tersenyum manis pada setiap orang, baik terhadap semuanya. Namun mungkin ada beberapa siswa yang menyalah artikan kebaikanku. Mereka mengira bahwa aku ini adalah _namja_ yang lemah dan akan menurut pada mereka.

Sampai pada suatu hari, siswa-siswa sialan itu menyekapku di gudang belakang sekolah itu dan memperkosaku beramai-ramai. Begitu besarkah pesonaku sebagai seorang _namja_ sehingga banyak yang ingin menyentuhku?

Bukan hanya kelakuan bejat itu yang mereka lakukan padaku, mereka juga merekamnya dan menyebarkan keseluruh siswa/siswi sekolah itu. Sampai-sampai dewan guru juga mengetahuinya.

Mereka melihatku seolah-olah aku ini adalah manusia rendah yang sangat menjijikan, bahkan mereka memandangku seperti melihat makhluk menjijikan. Baiklah, aku muak dengan semua itu. Salah siapa itu? Semua bahkan tak mau mendengar perkataanku.

Akhirnya aku diusir dari sekolah itu, orangtuaku pun tahu akan hal itu dan mereka dengan teganya juga menendangku dari rumah, Mengusirku, mereka juga mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor yang ditujukan kepadaku.

_See_, kurang apa lagi penderitaan yang kualami ini?.

Saat itu aku sudah sangat putus asa. Karena kesalahan mereka, aku yang menjadi menderita. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membalaskan dendamku pada mereka, yaa… mereka yang telah menghancurkan hidupku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mendatangi siswa-siswa brengsek itu di tempat dimana mereka biasa merenggangkan ototnya ketika selesai menyelamiku.

Dengan berbekalkan sebuah linggis yang kudapat entah darimana, aku mulai menghantam mereka. Membantai mereka sampai mereka benar-benar kehabisan napas dan kehilangan nyawanya. Sungguh, aku tak menyesal dengan perbuatanku itu.

Kemudian salah seorang siswi melihat adegan baku hantam yang didominasi olehku itu, lalu ia mulai memekik. Berteriak histeris, massa berkumpul dan akhirnya mereka memanggil polisi. Tak berapa lama, polisi datang.

Sementara aku? Hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat beberapa mayat tergelentang bersimbah darah di hadapanku. Dan kemudian aku mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar kepada mereka yang ada dihadapanku itu. Tanpa memakan waktu lama polisi-polisi itu menyeretku kepenjara.

Bagaimana? Cerita yang begitu membosankankah? Yaa, untuk kalian… tapi begitu menyakitkan untukku.

Kini aku menikmati sisa-sisa hidup yang menyakitkan di penjara ini. Aku terduduk menekuk lututku disudut ruangan sel yang begitu sempit. Sementara binatang-binatang brengsek bertubuh kekar dan besar itu dengan nyamannya tidur telentang tungkup (?) disegala arah.

"Sssssshhhhhhh…" desah seseorang.

Yaa, kulihat monster kelamin itu menggeliat dan itu menandakan ia akan bangun. Manusia besar itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Baiklah, aku lelah… rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku terutama dibagian bawah tubuhku belum juga pulih gara-gara hantaman berpuluh-puluh ronde dari mereka. Kini kulihat mata buas orang itu seakan meminta jatahnya padaku.

Yeah… sialan! Brengsek! Kapan ini akan berakhir?

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Normal pov**

kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali kerumahnya, dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawanya untuk kembali lagi ke penjara itu. Tak lama ia berkemas, sampai akhirnya ia sudah siap dengan segala sesuatu.

Ia kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Berganti pakaian dan sekarang ia tak lagi memakai seragamnya melainkan pakaian kasual.

Dalam perjalanannya didalam mobil, ia teringat akan omongan Donghae padanya.

Tak lama sekitar beberapa puluh menit ia sudah kembali sampai di kantornya. Namun sekarang ia tak memarkir mobilnya didepan melainkan di halaman belakang. Ia masuk ke kantor dan membawa barang yang ia bawa dari rumahnya tadi.

Terlihat Donghae tengah berdiri didepan ruangan dengan pintu besi berlapis.

"Ini kuncinya, semoga beruntung…" kata Donghae sambil menepuk pundak kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo hyung_…" kemudian Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan sel itu. Ia tahu persis dimana sel Sungmin berada. Tak lama ia mencari, dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri sel itu.

Namun sialnya, pemandangan tak mengenakan telah terpampang didepan matanya. Pemandangan itu lagi…

Kyuhyun terlihat geram, apalagi orang-orang itu bersikap acuh dan nampak menganggapnya Tak ada. Dan coba lihat wajah _namja _manisnya yang tengah mengerang menahan sakit.

Perasaan Kyuhyun campur aduk, yaa… ia merasa kasihan dengan Sungmin-nya, ia juga geram dengan _namja_ gila yang menyakiti sungmin, dan maaf, ia juga tampak horny melihat adegan hot dihadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Kyuhyun langsung membuka gembok yang mengunci sel itu, dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan besi panjang dari tas yang ia bawa. Dan langsung menghantam orang-orang yang sedang 'mengganggu' Sungmin. Tentu aktifitas mereka terhenti.

"Hei kau! Mau mengantarkan nyawa kemari yahh? " bentak orang tersebut.

"Hentikan perbuatan kotormu itu, Sungmin milikku, dan aku akan membawanya." kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin.

Tanpa babibu, dua orang itu langsung menghadiahkan beberapa pukulan ke wajah Kyuhyun. Dan terjadilah perkelahian di sel itu.

Sementara _namja_ lain yang tengah tertidur disel itu terbangun, melihat kyuhyun tengah berkelahi dengan dua namja itu, mereka pun bangun dan ikut membantai Kyuhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Peluh dan darah mulai membasahi pakaian Kyuhyun Karena hantaman-hantaman dari beberapa _namja_ bertubuh besar itu, sementara Sungmin masih terduduk lemas tak mampu berdiri akibat kelakuan yang dilakukan namja brengsek tadi.

Dari kejauhan seseorang hanya melihat dengan senyuman kepuasan. Memperhatikan pembantaian itu dengan tangan yang ia silangkan didadanya dengan bersender di dinding.

"Bukan salahku, _ne_?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun kini terlihat kehabisan tenaga, ia terkapar dengan banyak darah yang mengalir. Namun ia masih sanggup bernapas. Bagaimana tidak ia terkapar seperti itu, bayangkan saja sekitar tujuh orang _namja_ bertubuh besar memukulinya tanpa ampun.

Kini Sungmin melihat iba pada _namja_ di hadapannya, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia mulai bangkit disertai kesakitan diseluruh badannya. Melihat besi panjang yang masih menganggur dilantai karena dijatuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, ia mulai memungutnya.

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Sungmin POV**

Yaa, aku memang pernah melakukannya, sampai membuat mereka mati karena hantamanku di kepala mereka.

Kini giliran kalian yang akan merasakannya.

_See_… siapa yang terkapar pada akhirnya? Kalian kan, bukan aku? Nikmatilah darahmu mengalir.. Rasakan itu makhluk-makhluk bejat!

Kini aku menatap _namja_ tinggi yang sudah sekarat dihadapanku itu. _Namja_ yang awalnya dikeroyok oleh para manusia brengsek tadi. Aku mulai berjongkok sambil menahan sakit di bagian bawahku.

"_Gwaenchanayo_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Ce—cepat , bawa aku keluar dari sini…" katanya yang sontak membuatku sedikit kaget. Yaahh, aku tahu _namja_ ini adalah salah satu polisi penjaga disini.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau lihat? Aku narapidana disni… haha, dan bagaimana mungkin aku akan keluar." kataku lagi.

Tap… tap… tap…

Kurasa akan ada seseorang kemari…

Dan benar, terlihat _namja_ tampan berpakaian seragam dengan mengembangkan senyum polosnya padaku.

"Kalian butuh aku?"

Aku hanya cengo layaknya bocah autis, tentu kalian tahu kalau dia juga polisi penjaga disini.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kau sudah banyak berusaha…" katanya lagi

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia mulai mengangkat _namja_ yang disebutnya dengan nama Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Ia juga menarik tanganku menuju keluar sel lewat sebuah pintu yang sangat sempit diujung ruangan. Sekilas pintu itu tampak seperti lemari besi bekas yang sudah karatan. Namun ketika dibuka ternyata ada jalan kecil dari sana, jalan yang sangat sempit dan aku harus membungkuk ketika menyusuri jalan itu. Sungguh aku tak tahu itu, padahal sudah lama aku mendekam di penjara ini.

Aku menurut saja dengan _namja _yang membawa ku ini. Sampai akhirnya kami berada diujung jalan sempit itu. Dan terlihat matahari begitu menyilaukan, karena aku sudah lama tak merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari langsung.

_Namja_ itu kemudian meletakkan Kyuhyun di mobil yang sudah terparkir dibelakang sana.

Kemudian ia memberikan kunci kepadaku dan beberapa tas berat entah berisi apa.

"Kau bisa menyetirkan? Bawalah dia ketempat ini, tentu kau tahu itu. Nanti malam aku akan menemui kalian… cepatlah bergegas, kurasa penjaga yang lain akan menyadarinya."

Kemudian dia meningglkanku dengan aku yang masih memegangi sebuah kertas alamat.

Yeah, kini aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengendarai mobil ini menuju alamat itu.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Sungmin kini sudah menyetir dengan kecepata maksimal untuk segera sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Sementara Donghae mulai membereskan sel bekas perkelahian itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengunci kembali jeruji besi itu.

Tap…. Tap… tap

Beberapa orang mendekat dengan cepat.

"Hei Donghae-_sshi_, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah penjaga lainnya.

"Hanya terjadi sedikit kekacauan. Satu narapidana lari…" katanya masih dengan senyum polosnya.

"_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya yang lain.

"Aku juga tak tau…"

"Aish, mana Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia yang bertugas menjaga siang ini ketika kami sedang makan siang?" Tanya yang lain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." jawab Donghae lagi.

"Sial, hei kalian cepat cari… mungkin narapidana itu masih belum jauh. Cepat!" perintah seseorang yang diduga sebagai atasan penjaga disana.

Merekapun dengan cepat mencari kesana kemari, namun sia-sia saja. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu sudah jauh disana.

Donghae berjalan ke meja kerja Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"Lihat? Rencanaku berhasil bukan? tinggal mengurus yang lainnya nanti malam. Dan aku akan segera memilikinya…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

.

Masih layak lanjut?

Kalau ada respon positif saya akan melanjutkannya. Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi tidak untuk Bashing. Jika anda tidak menyukai fanfic ini silahkan tinggalkan.

Fanfic ini saya buat twoshoot.

Mohon reviewnya…


	2. He's Belong To Me

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Prison, Pain and Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: M (for mature content)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Yaoi, Adult scene, Typos, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, adegan konyol dipertengahan cerita, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun membuktikan bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya dengan caranya sendiri.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai disebuah rumah tua besar yang hampir bobrok. Dengan susah payah dan dengan seluruh kesakitan yang ia rasakan, Sungmin segera membopong Kyuhyun yang masih penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Aish… badanmu kurus begini tapi luar biasa berat yaa." komentar Sungmin dan segera masuk ke rumah bobrok itu. Mungkin rumah itu sengaja tidak dikunci. Yaahh, lagipula siapa juga yang mau membobol rumah hancur seperti itu. Dan letaknya pun begitu jauh dari pusat kota.

Kemudian Sungmin meletakkan Kyuhyun di sofa yang ada diruang tengah. Setelah membereskan segalanya. Ia mulai membaringkan badannya dilantai yang penuh dengan debu itu. Saat ini ia tak peduli dengan keadaan rumah itu, atau debu yang mengotori badannya.

Ia merasa sangat lelah, seluruh badannya masih terlalu sakit. Dan tentu ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya keluar dari penjara itu. Namun, ia kembali melihat pada _namja_ yang sedang tak sadarkan diri disofa itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau berusaha mati-matian sampai kau hampir mati hanya gara-gara untuk menolongku? Dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya –err bukan senyum, tapi lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Entah apa arti dari seringaian yang mengembang di bibir menggodanya itu.

"Aku lelah… baiklah, aku butuh istirahat sekarang." kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

**:::…:::…:::**

"Nghh…" Kyuhyun menggeliat dan mencoba membuka matanya. Penglihatannya masih serasa kabur, matanya terlalu berat untuk membuka. Seluruh badannya juga serasa begitu sakit karena hantaman dari _namja-namja_ sialan yang menghajarnya di penjara itu.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Yaa… aneh sekali. Badannya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Sekarang matanya yang sebelumnya mengabur, mulai serasa membaik. Tapi nampaknya ia akan kembali tekejut ketika ia melihat apa yang ada didepannya

Dilihatnya seseorang yang ia kenal tengah menelusuri kulit wajah mulus Sungmin-nya. Membelainya dengan lembut, sementara Sungmin masih dalam keadaan tak sadar alias tidur. Mungkin hari yang lelah untuknya.

Kyuhyun menggeram, ia mencoba menerjang orang itu. Namun sesuatu menahannya.

Yaaa… kini ia terikat disebuah kursi kayu.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae _hyung_? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Donghae kemudian menoleh. Kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya? Bagaimana? Apa kau mimpi indah _nae dongsaeng_?" Tanya Donghae, dan kini ia mulai mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin lalu menjilatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku dan jangan menyentuhnya lebih dari itu! Kau dengar? Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Yaa, coba saja kalau kau bisa," ujar Donghae yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan. "Apa kau bisa membunuhku dengan keadaan seperti itu? Sudahlah, kau diam disitu dan nikmati tontonan yang akan ku mulai dengan _namja_ manis ini."

"Yaa! Jangan bercanda! Cepat menjauh darinya! Kau itu tuli atau bodoh, hah?" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae hanya diam kemudian ia mulai melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan terhadap tubuh Sungmin. Menggerayangi tubuh itu dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara Sungmin, masih asyik dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Kyuhyun semakin panas, emosinya mulai meningkat. "Kau benar-benar mau mati, huh? Ternyata kau hanya memanfaatkan kepolosanku, atas dasar apa kau berbuat hal sekejam itu padaku dan Sungmin-ku?"

"Hmmm, kau itu sangat mudah dipengaruhi kyuhyun, banyak alasanku untuk melakukan semua ini. Kau mau tahu? Pertama, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengincar Sungmin dan menginginkan tubuhnya. Kedua, aku membencimu karena kau lebih tampan dariku. Ketiga ada orang yang mau membayar mahal kepadaku jika aku bisa membawa Sungmin untuknya. Namun sebelum aku menyerahkan sSungmin kepada orang itu, aku harus mencicipinya dulu. Oh yaa, terimakasih banyak atas bantuan dan usahamu itu benar-benar membantuku." jelas Donghae. Kemudian ia melanjutkan aksinya dengan mulai mencium lekuk-lekuk tubuh Sungmin. Mulai dari leher jenjangnya, dadanya yang sudah terekspos karena Donghae sudah membuka baju Sungmin, perutnya, dan ia menyisakan bibir menggoda Sungmin untuk ia nikmati nantinya dan seterusnya.

"Siapa maksudmu dengan seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara merendah namun dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu sakit melihat Sungmin-nya di gerayangi oleh ikan sialan itu.

"Hah, kau sudah kehabisan tenaga ya? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? baiklah, aku kasihan denganmu, mungkin setelah ini aku akan membereskanmu. Maka disisa-sisa hidupmu, lebih baik kau tahu semuanya. Daripada nantinya kau mati gentayangan karena penasaran. Hmmm… orang itu adalah Kim Jungmo. Yang kuketahui dia adalah salah satu saudara dari orang-orang yang dibunuh Sungmin. Jungmo ingin membereskan Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri, dan membalaskan dendam adiknya. Ia belum puas jika Sungmin belum mati ditangannya. Walaupun –mmm," Donghae mulai menghisap _nipple_ Sungmin. Sementara sang empunya hanya menggeliat tak jelas, Donghae lalu beralih keatas, ia berniat melahap bibir menggoda Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Kyuhyun kini tak bisa membendung emosinya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya. Dan ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya berlawanan arah, sehingga tali-tali itu semakin menerik dikulitnya. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dideranya, karena tentu akan lebih sakit jika ia melihat Sungmin-nya kembali disentuh orang Namun kini lengan Kyuhyun tergores dan berdarah karena tali-tali itu. Tali itu semakin terik dan akhirnya putus. oO

Kyuhyun bangkit dan dengan cepat ia menghantam Donghae yang mencoba mencium Sungmin itu.

"Hah! Kau bisa lepas?" Donghae terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya donghae polos.

"Tentu saja dengan kekuatan cinta, dan apa kau bodoh ? bisa-bisanya kau mengikatku hanya dengan tali raffia. Tali plastik murahan itu tidak_ level _denganku, bodoh! Kau itu terlalu meremehkanku! Aku tak akan kehabisan tenaga hanya gara-gara dihajar lelaki brengsek di penjara busuk itu!" Kyuhyun kini mengepalkan tangannya dan mencengkram kerah baju Donghae dengan tangan kirinya. Tentu saja tangan kananya siap menghancukan wajah tampan si ikan.

BOUGGHH!  
.

.

"Kau lihat? Aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku. Banyak cara untuk membunuhmu, _hyung_."

"C—cukup, hentikan…" Donghae sudah merasa kesakitan.

.

.

"Nnghh… mmmhhh…" desah Sungmin ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti bibirnya.

"Mmmppphhh…" ia kembali mendesah karena ia merasa bibirnya telah terbungkam dengan benda lembut lainnya.

Ia membuka matanya dan kini ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Ia sedikit kaget karena ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun menciumnya sekarang. Ia kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun dengan keras. Sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh.

"Ghh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelap bibirnya."Dan kenapa dengan orang itu? Kenapa kau mengikatnya disana?" Tanya Sungmin ketika ia melihat Donghae terduduk lemas sambil terikat dengan wajah membiru dan memerah.

"Aku hanya membereskan orang gila itu.." jawab Kyuhyun

"Orang gila? Bukankah dia yang membantu kita keluar dari penjara itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Yaa, dia membantu pada awalnya dan akhirnya dia mencoba merebutmu dariku dan akan menghancurkan kau dan aku." Jelas Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia kembali mendekati Sungmin.

"M—mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin horor

"Membuktikan padanya kalau kau hanyalah miliku,"

"_Mwo_?" mata Sungmin membulat kaget.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kini Kyuhyun mulai mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Dan mulai mengecup wajahnya. Seluruh wajah Sungmin ia berikan kecupan-kecupan manis.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bibir Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan diseluruh wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau harus percaya itu." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum ia melumat kembali bibir sungmin.

"Heih… jangan bermesraan didepanku!" oceh Donghae yang masih lemah dikursi itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap asyik dengan permainannya dibibir Sungmin. Kini ia masih mendekap Sungminnya yang montok.

Ia memberikan ciuman dan jilatan yang mengairahkan pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendesah tertahan karena Kyuhyun terus membungkam bibirnya. Kini Kyuhyun mulai menyusupkan lidah panjangnya kedalam gua hangat Sungmin.

Hangat… yaa itulah kata yang tepat untuk apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun kini mulai memilin lidah Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Dan terjadilah perang lidah yang didominasi oleh Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa Sungmin dengan cepat membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Namun ia mulai menikmati ciuman ganasnya dengan Sungmin. Meraka berciuman cukup lama saling berbalas-balasan sehingga _saliva_ mereka mengalir hingga kedagu.

Dan sekarang mereka terlihat kekurangan oksigen. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun manpaknya masih asyik menyedot bibir Sungmin. Dan dengan sedikit usaha keras Sungmin berhasil melepaskan pagutan bibir itu.

Sungmin masih terengah-engah dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang membengkak. Napas Kyuhyun makin memburu ketika ia melihat mata sayu Sungmin yang tampak menggodanya.

"Kau membuatku semakin bangun, Min." Kyuhyun kembali menerkam Sungmin dan merapatkannya ke dinding.

Sementara Donghae, lupakan saja dulu _namja_ ikan itu. Biarkan ia melihat tontonan hebat setelah ini.

Kyuhyun kini kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. dan tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia menelusuri dada dan perut Sungmin yang sudah terekspos. Ia terus menyedot-nyedot bibir Sungmin dan membuatnya semakin membengkak.

"Nghh… mmhhh…" desah Sungmin disela lumatan Kyuhyun dibibirnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini berada di bagian bawah sana. Ia mulai merasakan tonjolan keras disana. Tanpa menunggu waktu, ia kemudian meremas benda yang masih terbungkus celana dan _underwear_ Sungmin.

"Ngghh…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat Kyuhyun meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Baiklah… Kyuhyun kini melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ia turun kedada Sungmin, ia menggigit kecil _nipple_ yang berwarna pink kecokelatan itu. Menjilatnya dan menyedotnya.

"Annhhh…" Sungmin mendesah kembali saat merasakan mulut Syuhyun menyedot-nyedot _nipple_nya layaknya seorang bayi.

Tak sampai disitu, Kyuhyun kembali turun dan menciumi perut Sungmin yang putih mulus itu. Sungmin sedikit kegelian saat Kyuhyun menjilat-jilat perutnya. Ia sedikit menggeliat karenanya.

Selesai disana, kyuhyun makin turun, dan kini dihadapannya adalah kejantanan yang mengeras dibalik celana Sungmin. Sama halnya dengan miliknya yang semakin mengeras dan menegang didalam sana.

Dengan tergesa-gesa karena terburu nafsu yang membuncah hebat, Kyuhyun mulai memelorotkan celana Sungmin itu. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah _underwear_nya saja. Sementara Kyuhyun, masih lengkap dengan segala pakaiannya. Sungmin masih berdiri sementara Kyuhyun berjongkok dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengendus selangkangan Sungmin. Dan kini hidungnya ia tempelkan tepat pada benda yang menegang dalam _underwear_ itu. Ia mengendus kembali dan meresapi aroma 'Sungmin'. kemudian ia mulai meremas kembali benda yang menegang itu.

"Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah. Ia merasa sedikit tersiksa ketika Kyuhyun hanya meremas dan mengendus-endus 'miliknya'.

Yaa, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka _underwear_ Sungmin, dan dengan perlahan pula sesuatu didalam sana mulai menyembul. Yaaa, kini _underwea_r itu sudah lolos. Dan pemandangan indah yang terpampang dihadapan Kyuhyun adalah benda yang sedikit memerah, mengacung dan mengeras.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terpana dengan pemandangan indah tersebut. Tanpa melakukan apapun ia hanya memandangi seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu. Tak pernah ia menyangka sebelumnya kalau sekarang ia akan memiliki tubuh Sungmin yang dicintainya itu seutuhnya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu…" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia lama melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang begitu _horny_ tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Tidak min, kau begitu indah…" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan langsung menuju milik Sungmin yang menegang itu.

Ia mulai menjilati benda itu dari ujung. Menggelitik lubang mungil disana yang sedikit mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.

"Shhh…" desah Sungmin kenikmatan ketika Kyuhyun menciumi kejantanannya dengan lembut.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu Kyu!" racau Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati memasukan kejantanan Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Mengemutnya bagaikan lollipop, menghisapnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk mengocok benda tersebut kedalam mulut hangatnya. Sesekali ia mengigit kecil milik Sungmin dan membuat _empu_nya mengerang.

"Ssshhh… Ohh… teruskan…" racau Sungmin. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah diperlakukan senikmat ini. Yaa, memang dulunya ia sering disodomi. Namun mereka hanya memaksanya hingga hanya kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

Sungmin semakin tak mampu berdiri sampai akhirnya ia merosot kebawah. Kyuhyun pun sedikit merunduk untuk mengikuti gerak milik Sungmin agar tak lepas dari mulutnya. Dan ia semakin melebarkan kaki Sungmin.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk memancing keluar cairan Sungmin. Kini ia merasakan benda itu berkedut dalam mulutnya dan Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mengocok dan mengulum benda itu.

"Ahhhh!" keluar, Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Kyuhyun, sementara Sungmin mengejang akibat orgasmenya itu sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang merenggangkan kakinya tadi. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis Karena luka ditangannya dicengkram begitu kuat oleh Sungmin.

"Aggghh! " Kyuhyun kesakitan. Ia menganga tanpa melepaskan milik Sungmin dari mulutnya. Sehinga cairan orgasme itu keluar dari mulutnya dan kembali membasahi kejantanan Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin sadar dari kenikmatannya tadi ia melihat pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit meringis karena tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun yang penuh luka itu. Dengan reflek Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun.

"_M—mian,_ aku menyakitimu."

"_Gwaenchanayo_ Min. Ayo kita lanjutkan." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum dan mengerlingkan matanya genit kepada Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun akan kembali melakukan hal selanjutnya entah apa itu, Sungmin dengan segera menahannya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya…." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali, kini berganti Kyuhyun yang bersender kedinding dengan posisi duduk.

Sungmin yang sudah _full naked_ kini melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Sambil tangannya mencoba melepaskan kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga dengan cepat melepas celana Kyuhyun beserta _underwear_nya secara bersamaan.

Selesai dengan lumatannya yang menggairahkan di bibir Kyuhyun. Kini ia mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun sebelah kanan, mencoba menciumi luka-luka yang ia cengkram tadi. Mendinginkan luka itu dengan jilatan-jilatannya. Kyuhyun hanya meringis, antara sakit dan sedikit geli karena lidah basah Sungmin menyapu lukanya.

"Shhh…"

Sungmin kini merunduk untuk menjangkau benda keras yang begitu besar di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya tadi. Dan dengan posisinya ini otomatis ia menungging.

Dan tahu? Donghae yang masih terduduk lemas berada dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sedari tadi saja sudah begitu membuatnya tegang. Dan sekarang, _hole pink_ Sungmin menghadap kearahnya. Bokongseksi itu tersodor kearahnya seakan menggoda imannya. Dan tentu saja membuatnya semakin tersiksa. _Poor _Donghae.

Sungmin juga semakin mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun dimulut mungilnya. Benda itu sungguh besar sehingga tak muat untuk ditampung dimulut Sungmin yang mungil itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit Sungmin melakukan _blowjob_nya, namun Kyuhyun belum orgasme sama sekali.

Mungkin ia sudah lelah memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Hisap teruss, Min…" racau Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun melakukan apa yang diminta Kyuhyun. Ia menghisap kuat benda besar itu. Namun tetap saja belum keluar. Ia begitu geram, karenaia sangat ingin merasakan _cum_ Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia menggigit milik Kyuhyun yang besar itu.

"Agghh!" erang kyuhyun.

Namun ternyata usaha gigitan itu sedikit berhasil. Sungmin merasa kejantanan Kyuhyun berkedut dan Sungmin pun tetap mengocok bendar itu dengan kulumannya. Dan mengitari lubang kecil diujung kejantanan itu dengan lidah basahnya. Tangannya kini memainkan _twinball_ Kyuhyun. Meremasnya kuat sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Benda yang berkedut dalam mulut Sungmin itu kini mulai akan memuntahkan lavanya.

"Aghhhhh!" Erang Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai. Ia memuntahkan cairannya begitu banyak sehingga tak tertampung oleh Sungmin. Karena keterbatasan wadah…

Donghae semakin memerah melihat adegan itu. Baiklah, lupakan sejenak…

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungminnya yang masih belepotan dengan _cum_ disana-sini. Ia tersenyum dan menjilati wajah polos nan_ aegyo_ Sungminnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang ingin memulai duluan…" jawab Sungmin seakan ia sudah sangat mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku butuh perenggangan," pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Lakukan sendiri..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku mau jarimu." Pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Terserahmu saja."

Kini Kyuhyun menyusup ke leher jenjang Sungmin dan menjilat dan membuat _kissmark_ disana.

Memberi tanda kepemilikan untuk Sungminnya.

Tangan Sungmin menuntun jari Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke _hole_nya. Jari telunjuk yang dipilih Sungmin untuk memasukinya dahulu.

Kyuhyun hanya terseyum di sela kecupannya di leher Sungmin.

"Akhhhhh!" erang Sungmin ketika satu jari lolos di _hole_ sempitnya. Ia sendiri yang memaju mundurkan jari kyuhyun di _hole_nya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan Sungmin menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Kini Sungmin menambah jari Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalamnya lagi. Dan tentu itu membuatnya kembali mengerang. Sampai akhirnya ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Sehingga tiga hari panjang Kyuhyun yang bersarang di _hole _sungmin.

Kini Sungmin memaju mundurkan dengan nikmat jari Kyuhyun di _hole_ sempitnya. Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan menggerak-gerakan jarinya disana sehingga Sungmin menggeliat.

"Ahhhnn… Ohh…"

Kyuhyun kini mulai mencabut jarinya dari sana. Dan tentu membuat Sungmin kecewa karena permainannya terhenti.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan protes.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Karena aku akan memberimu yang lebih nikmat, _chagiya_…" tanpa jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat badan Sungmin. Menekannya kedinding dan melingkarkan sebelah kaki Sungmin dipinggangnya.

Kemudian dengan satu hentakan milik Kyuhyun sudah melesak masuk kedalam _hole_ Sungmin.

"Aaaakkhhhh…" erang Sungmin ketika benda panjang dan besar itu serasa membelah _hole _sempitnya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan miliknya untuk beradaptasi dengan _hole_ itu.

Ia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan mengulum _nipple pink_ yang menganggur itu. Sementara tangan satunya memegang pinggul Sungmin agar ia tak banyak bergerak nantinya.

"Bergeraklah kyu…" pinta Sungmin. Dan seketika itu Kyuhyun mulai melakukan gerakan _in-out_ di _hole _Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih mengerjai _nipple_ Sungmin itu.

"Ahhnnhh…" Desah Sungmin "Lebih cepathhh… Kyuhh…" racau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih melakukan gerakan _in-out_ nya dan menghantam _hole_ Sungmin dengan keras.

Tentu saja gerakan yang ia lakukan itu membuat jkejantanan Sungmin yang menegang menghantam perutnya. Dan itu memberikan sensasi lain.

"Aakkhh!" erangan Sungmin menggema diruangan itu dan hal itu semakin membeuat seseorang yang terikat disana semakin tersiksa.

Kyuhyun terus saja menghantam prostat Sungmin, ia belum mengeluarkan spermanya. Namun Sungmin sudah berapa kali mendapatkan klimaksnya. Kini ia merasa sudah lemas dan tak mampu berdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menahannya.

"Kyuhh… aku sudah lelah…".

"Sebentar lagi Min… A—aku akan keluar…" Kyuhyun terus mempercepat gerakan i_n-out_nya

Sampai ia merasa sudah sangat dekat dan dengan satu sodokan keras dan lebih dalam Kyuhyun memuntahkan Spermanya di _hole_ Sungmin begitu banyak.

"Aaagghhhh!" erang Kyuhyun disertai merosotnya mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Dan kini ia menatap Sungminnya dengan dalam. Mengecup keningnya dan melumat bibirnya sekilas.

"_Gomawo_…" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya untuk bersender. Ia masih memangku Sungmin dan kejantannya masih terhubung dengan _hole_ Sungmin. Kini Sungmin bersender ke dada bidang Kyuhyun sambil masih terengah-engah.

Coba lihat Donghae. Ia terlihat tersiksa dengan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

**.**

**:::…:::…:::**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginap semalam dirumah tua itu. Lalu paginya mereka pergi jauh dari kota itu entah kemana dengan mengendarai mobil Kyuhyun.

Sementara Donghae, masih berada didalam rumah tua itu. Masih terikat dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya ia akan terpejam untuk selamanya. Karena terlihat satu peluru menembus kepalanya.

Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang melakukan itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berada dalam mobil menuju suatu tempat.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau menolongku karena tertarik denganku dan tubuhku bukan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau aku bilang 'iya' apa kau mau menikah denganku dan hidup bersamaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah… tapi kalau kau membuatku jengkel, aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu sekarat seperti siswa SMA sialan, _namja-namja _ bejat dipenjara atau polisi brengsek itu…" jawab Sungmin sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah _nae chagiya_. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mendapatkanmu, _ne_?_ jeongmal saranghae, neomu saranghae _Lee Sungmin_._" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_…" senyuman yang terkembang dibibir Sungmin kini bukan seringaian lagi, melainkan sebuah senyum manis yang tulus hanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup kilat kening Sungmin dan membalas senyumannya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Maaf jika mengecewakan #bow  
dan maaf juga buat beberapa adegan konyol di pertengahan cerita.  
Sebenarnya FF ini adalah FF lama yang saya repost ke FFn. Sebelumnya saya sudah mempostingnya ke Sebuah grup di facebook. Dan saya repost lagi setelah penghapusan FF kemarin.  
Saya benar-benar kecewa ketika semua FF saya di FFn di hapus. #malah curcol

Terimakasih bagi reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di cahapter pertama.  
Ok!  
Mind to review?  
Gamsahae!


End file.
